


Схождение

by Hallgerd



Series: Фиванский отряд Гондолина (численность: двое) [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский язык | Russian translation, Юмор, напыщенная проза, никакой порнухи, потакание эльфийским (и своим) слабостям
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallgerd/pseuds/Hallgerd
Summary: Через несколько недель после событий «Порока и совершенства» Эктелион пишет письмо (или, по крайней мере, пытается).Я ожидаю, что эта история привлечет только редких приверженцев моей интерпретации этой пары. Что ж, хорошо. Прости, остальной мир!





	Схождение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Convergence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/694419) by [tehta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehta/pseuds/tehta). 



> Перевод на русский язык фанфика "A Convergence" автора Tehta  
> Перевод также выложен на фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/7423177/18905879

«…продолжать встречи в духе глубокой, но подобающей дружбы».

Эктелион отложил перо и посмотрел на законченное произведение, старательно фокусируя внимание на том, как блестят еще влажные чернила на самых последних штрихах и петлях. Если смотреть  на целые слова, это приведет к чтению, к обнаружению ошибок, и, следовательно, к переписыванию, а Эктелион уже извел впустую достаточно бумаги. Да и времени у него не осталось. Скоро придется прочесть это, и вслух к тому же – хотя даже тогда лучше бы сосредоточиться на звуках, а не смысле слов. Театральная подготовка должна позволить Эктелиону поддерживать достаточно естественный тон… и справиться с хваткой нервного ожидания: наверное, разновидность страха перед сценой. Его предыдущая попытка исправить положение полностью провалилась, но что с того? Он тогда и вполовину не так хорошо подготовился.

 Эктелион теперь едва различал написанное – света становилось всё меньше, так что он зажег настольную лампу и встал. Переходя от к окна к окну, он задергивал занавески: выполнение простого, повторяющегося действия приносило успокоение; удостовериться, что каждая пара занавесок расположена абсолютно ровно и симметрично – непростая, но приятная задача. Эктелион наполовину обошел комнату по третьему кругу, когда услышал металлический щелчок, а за ним – легкий скрип, какой  входная дверь иногда издавала при открывании. Разумеется, ведь ночь провала завершилась пагубным действием: Глорфиндел получил ключ, и Глорфиндел был именно таков, что мог ключом воспользоваться. Эктелион в последний раз поправил занавеску и обернулся.

Он оказался прав. Аудитория, коей предназначалась его речь, стояла по другую сторону комнаты, освещенной настольной лампой, и, похоже, сиянием золотых волос.

– Добро пожаловать, – сказал Эктелион после секундной паузы.

Он знал, что собирался сказать что-нибудь более официальное, но не мог припомнить точные слова. Опять вербальная амнезия, постыдное эхо предыдущей встречи. Конечно, в тот раз он забыл не только простое приветствие. Он запланировал целую последовательность ясных, логичных утверждений: они объясняли, как низменные желания Эктелиона и Глорфиндела уже  удовлетворялись в трех отдельных случаях, и поэтому точно настало время эти желания подавлять. У Эктелиона вместо этого вырвалось только жалкое «Что мы делаем?»

А Глорфиндел – Глорфиндел минуту понаблюдал за ним (очень похожим образом он вел себя сейчас), а потом ответил:

– Сегодня? Конечно, у меня много разных идей, но я не могу решить. Что ты хочешь делать?

Эктелион испытал облегчение от того, что его взвинченный тон и и дурацкие слова прошли незамеченными; может быть, поэтому он дал спокойный и  точный ответ, который завершил  практической демонстрацией. От воспоминания лицо Эктелиона вспыхнуло.

Но сегодня будет иначе! Сегодня у него имелась записанная речь, оставалось только прочесть. Наверное, даже мужчина в тисках Глорфиндел-индуцированной амнезии может об этом вспомнить?

Была только одна проблема: речь лежала там, где он ее оставил – на письменном столе у двери. Может быть, Эктелиону стоило заучить ее наизусть и произносить по памяти, да только памяти доверять нынче не приходилось. Да и сердцу: даже сейчас оно билось слишком быстро для  атлета в такой физической форме, как у Эктелиона.

– Ты развел огонь? – Глорфиндел нарушил тишину. Он проследил взгляд Эктелиона до стола, а теперь смотрел дальше, на очаг. – В такой теплый день?

– Ну, пришлось… – В камине несколько поленьев еще тлели среди пепла испорченной бумаги. – То есть, пришлось по разным причинам.

– Позволь угадать: ты хотел, чтобы в комнате стало душно и жарко? Невыносимо жарко? Что ж, у тебя получилось. – Он начал расстегивать тунику спереди.

Эктелион поморщился из-за этого штампа, но досада хотя бы пробудила мозг.

– Нет, я совершенно точно разжигал огонь не затем, чтобы ты сбросил одежду.

– Я знаю. То есть, я хочу сказать, едва ли была необходимость, верно? – Глофиндел улыбался; туника теперь была у него в руке. – Итак, можно мне это куда-нибудь повесить, или стоит просто бросить на пол?

– Надень обратно. И не смотри на меня так: мне нужно кое-что сказать тебе. – Эктелион сделал шаг в сторону речи… и к полуодетому Глорфинделу. Нет, сейчас пересекать комнату было бы ошибкой. – Я, собственно, всё записал. Посмотри на столе.

Глорфиндел послушался. Он повесил тунику на спинку стула и склонился над бумагой; светлые волосы самым отвлекающим образом полились вперед. Но затем – наверное, слишком быстро? – он обернулся и сел на край стола; лицо у него было необычно озадаченное.

Эктелион скрестил руки на груди и собрался.

– Эгалмот с тобой согласен, – сказал Глорфиндел.

– Что?

– Вчера вечером я ему рассказал о своем плане разведения пауков, и он спросил, не было ли у меня в последнее время повреждений головы. Ты сдержанно назвал план «опрометчивым», но оглядел меня так, словно искал следы контузии. В общем, это один и тот же ответ, верно? 

Эктелион ничего не сказал. Он чувствовал, что и сам нуждается в быстром осмотре на предмет контузии. Глорфиндел продолжил:

– Но потом я подумал, что согласен с вами обоими. То есть я не согласен относительно опасностей содержания пауков и их побегов, поскольку уверен, что с этой стороны могу всё устроить; но я осознал: странно будет выращивать животных, даже насекомых, с намерением убивать их ради забавы – а разве не этим, в сущности, пришлось бы мне заниматься, какой бы ни была моя отдаленная и более благородная цель защитить город?

– Конечно, но…

– Кроме того, вывести просто крупных пауков будет недостаточно. Они должны быть еще и злыми. И, даже если не обращать внимания на тот факт, что делать живых существ злыми само по себе зло (двойное зло, по крайней мере, а может быть, и тройное), я ни малейшего представления не имею, как бы справлялся…

– Пожалуйста, хватит говорить.

Глорфиндел слегка дернул головой, словно от пощечины, но хотя бы заткнулся. Эктелион продолжил:

– И скажи мне, почему ты разглагольствуешь о пауках, не переводя дух. Твой монолог – это оригинальное вступление к обсуждению моего письма? 

 – А, правильно. Твое письмо. Ты уверен, что хочешь его обсудить?

– Да.

– Зачем?

– Чтобы подтвердить, что мы оба – то есть, что ты… – Эктелион почувствовал головокружение, словно это он разглагольствовал, не переводя дух. В конце концов,  существовал один возможный сценарий, который делал обсуждение бесполезным и мог отчасти объяснить странное поведение Глорфиндела. – Но, может быть… Может быть, ты уже согласен?

– Ясно, что нет! – Глорфиндел слегка отклонился назад. – Но ведь и ты тоже несогласен.

– Согласен! Да, я согласен. Я это написал.

– И ты правда хочешь афишировать свое авторство? – Глорфиндела не глядя подобрал письмо, лежавшее возле его руки. – Признаюсь, я избегал этой темы, но я просто пытался проявить дипломатичность. Это, – он потряс листком бумаги, – ужасное произведение: многословное, расплывчатое и со склонностью к напыщенности.

– Что?

– Право, я думаю, что ты утратил всякое право жаловаться на официозные объявления Тургона. Например… – Глорфиндел поморщился. – По-твоему, мы «сходились на предшествующей встрече с явно сладострастной целью». Сходились? Мы что, дороги? Нет, подожди, мы «предводители и тем самым конструкторы моральных призм». Поверить не могу, что на прошлой неделе я потратил немалую сумму на новую призму для телескопа, а ведь мог бы запросто…

– Отдай! – Эктелион пересек комнату и забрал письмо. Потребовалось солидное волевое усилие, чтобы не швырнуть его в огонь сразу, а сначала скомкать в кулаке. Очевидно, редакторская правка всё-таки требовалась. – Сожалею, что мой писательский стиль не дотягивает до твоих стандартов, – натянуто произнес Эктелион. – Но что насчет содержания?

– А, ты об этом. – Глорфиндел посмотрел в сторону. – Ну, мне трудно отделить содержание от стиля, но если ты настаиваешь… Я нахожу его трусливым.

– Трусливым? – Это уже была почва более знакомая. – Если ты намекаешь на мое нежелание восстановить свои моральные устои на подобающем уровне...

  – Нет, я намекаю на твое нежелание обсуждать со мной важные темы и желание спрятаться за отвратительным скользким письмом.

– Я не прятался! Я собирался тебе его прочесть.

– О, хорошо, это звучит лучше, – сказал Глорфиндел с легкой нежной улыбкой. – Я люблю слушать твой голос. Кто знает, может быть, ты сможешь заставить эти уродливые фразы хорошо звучать. Тогда давай, прочти.

Эктелион посмотрел на скомканный листок в руке.

– Нет, ты прав. Как прозаическое произведение это невыносимо. – Он снова встретился взглядом с Глорфинделом. – Но я никакой не трус. Я бы попробовал перефразировать прямо сейчас, если бы не подозревал, что дело опять кончится дорогами и призмами. Трудно отыскать правильные слова.

– Конечно, потому что ты пытаешься сказать нечто такое, что на самом деле – знаю, знаю, ты веришь, что именно это хочешь сказать. Я не намерен оспаривать смысл, поскольку это, очевидно, будет… ладно, бессмысленно.  Вместо этого я тебе дам обещание: если ты сможешь мне в лицо ясно сказать, чтобы я шёл прочь, я уйду.

Глорфиндел выглядел искренним, и это разочаровывало.

– Смелое обещание, - сказал Эктелион.

– Я уйду, правда! Примерно на две недели. Если тебе, конечно, не понадобится ехать к воротам – тогда получится четыре или пять недель. – Он снова улыбнулся ясной улыбкой и положил руку Эктелиону на плечо: – Итак, что скажешь?

– Скажу, что твое обещание бессмысленно – я ведь только что сказал, что не могу подобрать правильные слова.

– Но ты ведь знаешь, что временами изъясняешься абсолютно ясно? Например, на нашей последней встрече, когда ты предложил, чтобы мы…

– Я прекрасно помню, что предложил. Спасибо, Глорфиндел.

– Да… – Взгляд у того сделался отрешенным. Ладонью Глорфиндел провел вдоль руки Эктелиона. – Послушай, если со словами тебе так тяжело, может быть, попробуешь действиями?

–Что?

– Ты мог бы попытаться меня выставить. Если преуспеешь, я это приму как эквивалент ясного словесного заявления и поступлю, как обещал. Если у тебя не получится, я останусь.

Эктелион подумал и представил себе несколько возможных вариантов исхода. Он вскоре заметил, что больше не может смотреть Глорфинделу в лицо, а потом – что позволять взгляду блуждать по обнаженному торсу Глорфиндела еще хуже. Эктелион посмотрел в сторону очага, что принесло некоторое облегчение.

– Ты, как обычно, меня переоцениваешь. Боюсь, низшие, аморальные стремления отвлекут меня и лишат всякой заинтересованности в победе. Честного состязания не получится.

– О, я знаю, что оно будет нечестным,  – сказал Глорфиндел. – Просто подумал, что это может быть забавно. Разве только ты не хочешь, чтобы я тебе помог отредактировать речь?

– Нет! Поработаю над ней позже… один. – Эктелион бросил бумагу в огонь. – Очень хорошо. Я постараюсь выставить тебя. Только подожди минуту, я сниму рубашку. Это для того, чтобы ты не мог за нее цепляться, разумеется.

– Правильно, – весело сказал Глорфиндел.   


End file.
